


Lovers All

by Arlome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: Five times Chloe had 'firsts', and one time she had 'forever'.Written for the 'Lucifer Bingo' prompt, 'flashback'





	Lovers All

1.

She loses her virginity at the tender age of sixteen to a sweet boy she meets on the set of her first movie. She’s barely in it, and her role is insignificant at best, but it makes her mother happy, so she pulls on her big-girl-pants and endures the torture. 

The nice, pleasant boy is two years older than she is, and has, therefore - no doubt - seen so much more of the world, so when he shyly tells her she’s really pretty, she resolves to try out dating like one might try out a new hobby, and agrees to go out with him. They go on a few dates – he takes her out for ice cream and cinnabons and gets her home by nine – so she decides it’s probably as good as it’s going to get and sneaks him into her room one night.

It burns and hurts, and she grits her teeth, but she doesn't cry out - she’s a Cop’s daughter, and tough as nails, and something as meagre as a little pain and disappointment isn’t going to get her down. It's over very fast; a few grunts and huffs - a few jerky, unimaginative thrusts of his hips - and it’s done. She’s not impressed.

“Are you okay?” he asks timidly, afterwards, in the darkness, his fingertips ghosting over the line of her jaw.

“Sure,” she answers, rubbing at the specks of dried blood that stubbornly cling to her inner thighs, “I’m fine.”

And she really is – after all, she can swing a bat like a champ, and even fired a few rounds at the range once - it’s just that she’s pretty certain that nothing in this world will ever convince her to have sex again. 

She’s wrong, of course.

 

2.

When she’s nineteen, she takes her top off in a stupid movie, designed to entertain even stupider people. She thinks she’s rebelling, going against the entire world; showing everybody – including her parents – that she’s daring, and bold, and can make her own fucking choices. Basically, she does this one, audacious thing, and the grown-ups are scandalised. 

Or is it the other way around? 

Either way, she’s pissing somebody off. Even if it is only herself.

Her co-star is a twenty-five-year-old rising star in Hollywood, and he tells her that she has the loveliest eyes he’s ever seen, so she asks him out after the wrap party, and wages another bloody rebellion against common sense and her own character by sleeping with him in his lavish studio apartment.

It’s not half-bad, they have a lot of fun – she even thinks she may have gotten an orgasm out of it – but that’s as far as it goes. She doesn’t spend the night.

A few months later, her father is killed.

 

3.

She meets Dan on her first day on the job.

He’s kind and handsome, and some years her senior, and that’s important because, apparently, she has a thing for older men. She likes him, her mother adores him (she never _could_ say no to a man in uniform), and even the crazy poodle Mama Decker insists is the loveliest dog in the world doesn’t seem to want to bite Dan’s head off. All in all, it looks like a match made in Heaven.

Who knows, perhaps her dad got bored from all that divine harp-playing and decided to take up matchmaking instead?

Dan takes her out to delicious hole-in-the-wall joints where she eats much more than she should; he takes her to farmer markets and convinces her to go dancing. And when he twirls her around as they sway to the music, when he’s dipping her backwards until all she can see is his smiling face and the luminescence of the ceiling lamps, his thigh is warm and pleasant and constant between her legs. 

He makes her laugh, and he’s a very good kisser, so she decides to take this budding relationship seriously, and condemns them both to an excruciating period of celibacy.

She snaps on the fifth date and has her way with him on his living room couch after a nice candlelight dinner in his tiny kitchen.

It’s good – it’s _very_ good – she’s _definitely_ got an orgasm out of it, this time; possibly even two if she squints. They spend the entire night talking and giggling and doing stupid, cheesy romantic stuff like gazing into each other’s eyes.

She’s in love; he’s the one.

Six months later, they’re married.

 

4.

Marcus Pierce has very nice arms.

He’s square-jawed, and has beautiful blue eyes, and is built like a wall – so, naturally, she’s flattered when he finally turns his attention to her. He’s a good man and a damn good cup, and he treats her right – and there’s also that minor fact that he’s her superior officer and calls her ‘Decker’; which is kind of hot, to be honest.

They go to Axara’s concert together, and it’s loud and unbearable, but he stands really close to her, and when he wants to tell her something, he bends his head to her ear, and his lips brush the sensitive skin. It’s hot and sweaty, and the air is stuffy and moist – nevertheless, she shivers.

They begin dating, despite that little inner voice she keeps smothering - the one that demands that she be careful and not rush things. They begin dating, and she swears she can see her partner’s eyes dull a little every time he sees them together ( _serves him right,_ she thinks stubbornly as she touches Marcus’ arm, and Lucifer looks away, _he had his chance, and he blew it_ ). They begin dating, so – obviously – she takes him to her bed.

The sex is _wild_ and fast, and hard, and she’s definitely coming almost every time they fuck – and, yes, that word is crude and brash, and may not fit much in a romantic relationship, but it describes them perfectly; they fuck, they don’t make love. 

She’s a mess after he ends things abruptly because she’s finally allowed herself to love a man after Dan, and after –

But it doesn’t really matter; she allowed herself to love a man after a devastating breakup, and it blew up in her face.

It doesn’t take Marcus very long to come to his senses and try to win her back, but she’s not impressed; she’s had enough of emotionally constipated men to last her a lifetime.

She’s quite resolved to live the rest of her life as a single cat lady, when Lucifer comes and ruins things, and breaks her heart. Again. 

So, when Marcus appears on her doorstep late at night and goes down on one knee, she accepts.

 

5.

It’s all true.

_Of course,_ it’s all true.

The world is topsy-turvy, every day is ‘opposite day’, up is down and down is up. Her partner is Beelzebub, her dead ex-fiancé was the world’s first murderer, and she –

She’s the product of divine intervention, as it turns out.

And since life, as she knew it no longer makes sense, she spends her free Friday night drinking a copious amount of alcohol in the first badly lit bar she stumbles upon. 

The bar is half empty, but it suits her just fine. She sits on a crooked, high stool, her elbows planted on the wooden counter like two broken trees, and nurses her third order of vodka, neat. 

She hates vodka, but so does Lucifer, so that’s alright.

She orders a fourth helping of poison way before she’s finished with her third, so the bartender glides towards her and asks her if _she’d like to talk about it._

“I’m having a little existential crisis,” she drawls, swirling her finger around the rim of her mostly empty glass, “apparently, my partner is Satan.”

“Ugh, I hate when that happens!” the bartender rolls his eyes theatrically and smiles at her, and she laughs despite her sombre mood.

She takes a moment to appreciate him, leaning easily on the bar, a towel draped over his shoulder. He’s cute - not incredibly handsome, but still nice to look at; he’s blonde, and his eyes are probably green, but she can’t know for sure, and there’s one dimple in his cheek when he smiles which makes him look younger than he probably is. He looks nothing like Lucifer, nothing at all; it cheers her up considerably.

They spend the entire evening chatting, the bar being half-empty as it is, and it turns out that his name is Max, and he’s 39 and lives alone with his three dogs. He’s cute and fun, and he serves her drinks, so she does what her usual, level-headed, self would never do and spends the night with him. 

(And if she's completely honest with herself, she does _this_ because of Lucifer, too; out of spite and out of anger. If he’s allowed to turn her world inside-out and upside-down, she’s allowed to punch a hole through his; here she is, having meaningless sex, and not with him.)

It’s not awful, but it’s not really good, either; because one-night stands are never particularly mind-blowing, unless you are one Lucifer Morningstar (and isn’t _that_ annoying as Hell.) There’s a lot of awkward fumbling, and her arms get stuck in her shirt when Bartender Max tries to pry it off her head. He does this weird thing with his fingers that he claims will make her howl, but in the end, it just makes her squirm uneasily instead, so she asks him politely to stop. The sex itself is adequate, but nothing more, and even though she pleads with him to ‘make her forget’, she can’t seem to free herself from her own thoughts.

She thinks of the Devil throughout the whole damned thing, and it terrifies her. 

 

\+ 1.

The Devil has his heart in the right place. 

It may be hidden deep under layers of suspicion and resentment and daddy issues the size of Texas, but it’s there, and it’s warm, and it’s hers.

He drives her crazy, makes her feel like she’s raising a second child at times, but also, pushes her to be a better version of herself, and makes her snort, and smile, and cackle like a demented witch on crack. 

She waits three years and two failed relationships until she finally decides to take a ride on the roller-coaster that is Lucifer Morningstar. She takes a deep breath, a few sips of liquid courage, buckles up, and _prays._

It’s brilliant – it’s so, _so_ brilliant – it’s free, and fun and full of sighs, and cries, and broken gasps. She loses count of orgasms somewhere in the middle of the night – for who can keep track when there are stars to be seen and edges to tumble over?

They fuck, and they shag, and they make love – they are everything and nothing, ‘fathomless void’ and ‘let there be light’, high and low, and all that’s in-between.

And later, in his luxurious bed, with their limbs entwined, he tells her stories of Ancient Rome, and of famous poets, and of the War of the Roses, and of times to come. She closes her eyes and dreams of Creation.

And when the light fades to peaceful darkness, he holds her close to his ancient heart and kisses her sighs away. 

She’s in love; he’s the one.

And this time, it sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, some of you must have read section 5 and thought, “there’s no way Chloe Decker would have a one-night stand!” and you’d very well be right in this assumption.
> 
> ‘Granny Panties’ Decker would probably never have a one-night stand, but ‘post-reveal’ Decker, the one who had the ground taken from under her feet, just might.
> 
> Think about it – you find out your ex-fiancé is Cain from the Bible; your partner is indeed THE DEVIL, and you are a divine miracle. It is definitely enough to unsettle a girl. I probably would have drunk the entire bar dry and taken a whole army of men who are nothing like my partner to bed, to forget for just a few minutes 😉
> 
> I don’t know, this thing kind of wrote itself, and it makes some strange sense to me.


End file.
